In U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,238, the application of a fluoropolymer forming a droplet chamber has already been described.
Chemical and biochemical reactions are frequently carried out within a chamber or other container. In chemical and biochemical experiments, especially those involving small volumes (microvolumes) of a sample, there is always a significant loss of the sample as it disperses on the container walls.
Additionally, in reactions which are temperature sensitive, as for example the Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR), there is also a loss of energy and time resulting from the need to heat (or cool) the reaction chamber itself.
However, when water or an aqueous solution contacts a hydrophobic powdered material, it forms droplets coated with the powder. These droplets form a reaction chamber that does not have significant sample loss or significant energy or time loss from the heating or cooling of a reaction chamber.
If a solid insoluble material such as active charcoal, metal powder, silica powder or a small piece of membrane or any other material is inserted inside or on the surface of the droplet reaction chamber, it will remain inside or on the surface.
By using a micro-pipette, liquid can be easily transferred from one droplet reaction chamber to another chamber. The sizes of the droplets can be increased or decreased by using a micropipette and eventually either by adding or removing the solution to/from the droplet reaction chamber.
These droplet reaction chambers can be used for different applications in chemical and biochemical reactions. In research laboratories, there are very often situations, when the container of the fluid can create problems while working with small volumes (in the microliter range). The droplet reaction chambers can be prepared in larger sizes by simply shaking the aqueous solution with the hydrophobic powder.